Golden Age Midas
Personality John is an over-the-top, exaggerated and an almost living embodiment of the “rule of cool”. A man of pure passion, youthful optimism and honor, he’s not exactly what you’d expect from your typical villain. He will more than often stop a conflict from escalating past what he deems it needs to reach, end a fight if he thinks his opponent can’t fight back any further, or not fight people in general if he feels as if he could hurt them unintentionally. He’ll also jump in a fight if he feels as if a strong person is picking on someone significantly weaker than them. Why is such a moral character a villain, you ask? Well, the one thing that ties all of his moral traits together is fighting. He loves to fight, and doesn’t care when or where he is, if he sees someone he thinks would make a strong challenge, he’d be more than happy to challenge them. This has gotten him into a good amount of legal trouble for multiple reasons. Backstory SoonTM Resources Besides his thousands of dollars worth of gold in accessories, he owns a nice, modern house in downtown WayHaven, and 100k worth in exercise equipment. He also has a motorbike, which, as one would expect, has a few gold accents and accessories Equipment / Weaponry His fists. Specialisations *Punching *Kicking *Yelling *Awful Spending Habits *Awful Excercise Habits Quirk Locomotion Due to the boundless amounts of stamina that John’s body produces in comparison to the average, he is almost physically incapable of doing anything below 100% of his strength. Because of this, his punches and kicks are at 12kN and 15kN respectively, and his body has a natural durability of 10kN. He can also lift a maximum of a ton and throw it freely. He also has nigh boundless vitality, and can go all out for almost thrice as long as normal. He can use up extra amounts of stamina, however, far more than the average can, to increase his stats even further, but only for a single strike, and it lowers his stamina and stats for a small while afterwards while his stamina regens. It regens at 20% a turn. He can use up 50% of his total stamina to increase a punch to 15kN, a kick to 17kN, and a lift strength of 1500kg (1.5 tons), but his total stats for punches, kicks, and nat. resist will be lowered to 8kN, 10kN, and 7kN, in that order for 2 turns. He can also use up 100% of his stamina in one strike to increase a punch to 17kN, a kick to 20kN, and a lift strength of 2000kgs (2 tons), but his stats will be lowered to 5kN, 7kN, and he'll have no nat. resist for 5 turns while his stamina fully regens. The limb he's 'overcharging' turns blood red and has a few cackles of electricity, but that's all just for show. His extra stamina usage also works like multiplication, so he can get the 50% buff on two limbs at once and it will count as using 100% and he’ll have the drawbacks of using 100%. He also doesn’t have to wait until 100% or 50% to use his buff again, and can use it whenever he has the stamina for it. Versatility ok Example ko Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Retired